


By The Fire

by PorkChop



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy Smut, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: Reader and Arthur spend some time together in a little campsite all of their own, away from the others. This is my first fanfic for RDR2, I fell deep and fast into this game and I could not resist writing for that sweet sweet cowboy!





	By The Fire

The crackle of the fire, the heat of it against my skin, the sweet, smokey scent of the wood burning, it all felt like home. I loved being out in the open like this, in the wild, with only the occasional rider passing on the nearby trail to disturb the sounds of the wilderness. My eyes had softened a while ago as I stared into the rippling, sparkling flames, I was in a trance; mind blank. Around me I listened to crickets purring, the rustle of critters in the bushes, the gentle wind through the trees. It was peaceful out here, it was nice to spend some time away from camp, here little could break me out of my trance. Not even when I heard movement behind me, fidgeting, the slide of fabric and the crunch of dry earth as Arthur moved.

We'd set up camp here a little while ago and he'd been napping in our little tent. It was really only big enough for one person, but we managed when we huddled up together; something neither of us minded one bit. We'd been hunting, it'd been a good day for it with the clear sky and low winds. The horses were nearby, heads bowed as they slept too, we'd worked them hard that day. Our hunting trip had gained us two whitetail bucks and a few rabbits; we were yet to take them back to camp, deciding we would rest for awhile as the sun set before heading back. Pearson wouldn't need the meat until the morning anyway. 

Something touched my shoulder and I jumped, my heart squeezing and thumping as I turned with a gasp. It was just Arthur.

“I'm sorry, didn't mean to spook ya’,” he chuckled as he scooted closer, sitting down beside me in front of the fire as he put his hat on. “Was getting a little chilly in there.” 

“I thought you were asleep,” I smiled softly at him, reaching around him and rubbing at his upper arms to warm him up quicker, he held his hands out near the flames. 

“I was, for a little while. Realised you hadn't joined me yet and couldn't get back to sleep. What'chu doing out here?” He asked me, his voice as low, rumbling and quiet as it always was when we were alone together. I let go of him, letting my hands drift gently down his side and across his back as I did. 

“I jus’ don't feel too tired,” I told him. “Thought I'd let you have the tent without cramming in next to you.”

“You know I don't exactly mind that,” he chuckled, leaning his elbows on his knees and looking up at me from the campfire. “You wanna head back to camp?”

“Not yet,” I answered quickly, meeting his gaze. “I'm not quite ready to face Miss Grimshaw after this morning.”

“I don't blame you, she can be a little scathing at times, but she means well,” Arthur chuckled, rubbing at his jaw, I could hear the scratch of his stubble. 

“I don't always think she means well. Sometimes I think she just likes raising her voice and terrorising us girls. We all do our bit, Arthur, you can see that, right? But the minute someone sits down to read a book, or… or do somethin’ fun, she's there, calling us idle. Ya’ know I saw her strike Mary-Beth the other day?” 

“She did, huh?” he frowned a little. 

“Since then I've been avoiding her like the plague. I can take a hit but I'd rather it not be from the matriarch of our own community. S'morning she started yelling at me about sleeping in, only shut up when I told her I'd been up all night with Swanson, stopping him from hurling all over the good hides.”

“I'd take no notice. Just keep doing what you're doing, you'll be fine,” He gave my knee a pat then rose to his feet with a grunt. “'scuse me a minute.” 

I watched as he headed off towards the treeline to relieve himself. He disappeared from sight for a few moments before coming back, he was still fastening up his pants as he strolled back to the fire. I smirked at him and leaned back on my hands. He caught my eye and smirked back. 

“What's that look for?” He asked in amusement. I shook my head. 

“Nothin’. Just thinking about how long it's been since I saw those pants come off and stay off,” I teased. He laughed quietly, cheeks darkening just a little. I never would've guessed how easy it was to make Arthur Morgan blush. 

“The move to Clemens Point's sure kept us all busy, huh?” 

“Sure has. Course, all of John's bullshit last time we had a little fun on camp doesn't help, I thought we were quiet but I guess he's got ears like a… well, I don't know. Somethin’ with exceptionally good hearing,” I laughed, pursing my lips as I looked up at him. John had only just stop teasing Arthur and I about keeping him awake all night, shaking Arthur's bed to pieces. Neither of us had been bold enough to try anything again since. 

“I don't know about that,” Arthur shook his head slowly, running his thumb across his bottom lip. With his head tilted down, I couldn't see his eyes; obscured by the brim of his hat. 

“About what?”

“'bout us being all that quiet,” he stepped around the fire and sat back down just inside the tent. I cocked a brow at him even though he wasn't looking. “Well, I was. You, though…”

I scoffed. “I was quiet, I know I was ‘cause I was conscious of it the entire time,” I said, a little too defensively.

“Well, not when you was…” he trailed off. I let out a puff of breath and crawled over to him on my knees, grabbing his chin and lifting his head to meet his eyes. 

“Not when I was what?” I tilted my head and held onto his shoulder with my other hand, looking down at him. Something warm and inviting slipped into his eyes and he licked his lips. 

“You yelled my name like you was searching for me when you were finishing, I liked the sound of it too much to put my hand over your mouth.”

My instinct was to shove his shoulder and give him a bit of a scolding, on account of my prudish upbringing. But living with a bunch of outlaws had done all of that out of me and instead I let the heat in my lower belly lead the way and I lowered my voice so he'd be the only one to hear even if someone was sitting right next to us. 

“You wanna hear it again?” 

A low sound rumbled in his chest and his eyes dropped down to my waist where his big hands settled, wrapping around me, making me feel small and protected in the best of ways.

“That'd be nice,” his tone, light and airy and cheerful, made me smile and I climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. I pinched the brim of his hat between my thumb and forefinger, delicately lifting it from his head and placing it down on the ground. He kept his eyes trained on mine the entire time, lips set in a playful yet subtle smile.

Arthur had let his hair grow out. It came right down to his shoulders, parted and swept over to one side; I'd teased him about it once or twice, telling him he needed a good trip to the barbers. But running my fingers through it and hearing the way it made him hum had me hoping that he'd keep it that way, at least for a while. 

Keeping my fingers nestled between the soft, honey-brown strands, I kissed him. His lips were soft against mine and quick to react, moving with mine and parting easily. Arthur kissed deeply, he was a man who let his actions speak for themselves and he poured everything into those kisses of his. Each and every time felt special, even chaste pecks on the cheek before leaving for a job, he'd linger there, pressing firmly and closing his eyes, making me feel as though none of the others were there to see. His kisses were just for me no matter who was watching. 

I pulled back to breathe, breath stolen and difficult to get back when I caught the look in his eyes. So blue and rich, catching a bright orange reflection from the fire behind me, it made me wish I was a painter so I could capture it on canvas. Arthur was beautiful. And he was looking at me like I was too. 

“I'm serious, Arthur. I will let you have me, right here, if you want me.”

“Oh, I want you,” he nodded, saying it like it was obvious. He pulled me closer, pressing me down into his lap until I felt his growing hardness between my legs. I shuddered, tilting my head back and looking up at the sky, it was getting real dark, the stars appearing bright above us. I was sure the rest of the camp would be wondering about us, but I couldn't bring myself to care. 

Arthur took the chance to kiss my exposed neck, planting a row of three down the center of it before tilting to the side and burying his face, inhaling, groaning softly just for my ears. His hands slid firmly up my sides as he pulled back, they moved over my breasts before finally reaching the top button of my blouse, then he hesitated.

“May I?” Ever the gentleman.

“You may,” I answered sweetly, all proper and with a little grin on my face. I looked down to watch his thick fingers work the delicate buttons and thought about how cute he was. I wouldn't have minded if he wanted to rip the damn thing off of me, but his patience and his effort endeared him to me.

He finally got the last button open after tugging my shirt out from my work jeans, pulling it open to expose my camisole. I often wore skirts and petticoats around camp like the other girls, but all that fabric was cumbersome when trying to hunt. Speaking of layers of fabric, Arthur sighed when he saw my camisole, thin white cotton and a little low cut with the top few buttons left undone. 

“All these layers,” he muttered playfully, sliding my blouse off my shoulders before untucking my camisole. “‘s like they're trying to keep me away from you,” he looked up at me with burning arousal in his eyes.

I bit my lip and glanced behind me, eyes scanning the surrounding area. Nobody had passed by for ages, but it didn't stop me from leaning back and reaching up to release the flaps of the tent behind us. At this, Arthur scooted backwards further inside, pulling me with him. The light from the fire bled through the fabric of the tent, dousing both of us in a warm glow. I grasped the hem of my camisole and lifted it over my head, my bare breasts were close to eye level for Arthur and he didn't hide his eager viewing of them, a gravelly moan of appreciation leaving him. 

“My god, aren't you beautiful?” He rumbled, hands covering me, squeezing softly, thumbs brushing over my nipples until they hardened. 

I sighed and arched into him, my own hands going for his shirt and unbuttoning it much faster than he had managed with mine; smaller hands made for more delicate work. Arthur let go of me only long enough for me to remove his suspenders and slide off his shirt. I ran my hands down his bare chest, enjoying the feeling of fine hair over hot skin, all clinging to firm muscle. He was so unbelievably handsome, his body strong and fit from his work, he didn't seem to realise it though as he stared up at me like he was waiting. Couldn't he see I was appreciating the view? 

“Not quite as easy on the eyes as you,” I replied to him, running my tongue along my bottom lip and rolling my hips against his erection, hearing him gasp. 

“I ain't nothing special, you could'a gone for any one of the yong’ns, Lenny, Charles… 'stead you went for me,” he whispered, letting his eyes roam my body and my face as he leaned back on his hands, taking a moment to admire me. 

“That's right, I went for you. Know why?” I purred, trailing my hand down his torso, watching his belly tense as I unintentionally tickled him. Arthur stared at me expectantly. “'cause I'm sweet on you, not anyone else. You made me fall in love with you so easy, with all your quiet charm and your gentle calmness when you're strolling around camp like y’ do. You're a handsome man, Arthur, not only that; a good one.” 

“You know me better than that,” he muttered, a look of mild disapproval appearing on his face. 

“You're a good man,” I repeated, not shifting. I couldn't understand why he was so against me saying that. “I could argue that 'till the cows come home. But somethin’ tells me you'd rather take care of this first,” I rocked my hips and he exhaled, eyes closing momentarily. 

“You'd be right,” he groaned, eyes flashing open as he took my hips in his hands and flipped me over. Our blanket was thin but it was soft and protected my bare skin from the earth as he laid me down on it, leaning over me. His hand undid my belt buckle and then my jeans, tugging them open before slipping inside. 

I sighed softly as his fingers stroked through my folds, making me buck. Arthur chuckled, watching my face carefully as he found my clit and rolled it under his middle finger slowly. He was always so gentle, so attentive to my reactions, so thorough and generous. He was the first man I'd laid with who paid so much attention to my pleasure. 

His fingers moved down, two pressing into my opening. He smiled and hummed quietly. “Already nice 'n’ wet for me.”

“You make it so easy,” I teased, stroking my hand up his thick bicep, squeezing along the way. He pushed deeper, stroking that sweet spot inside me. He was firm with it, just as I needed. I rolled my head back and gasped, hips tilting, encouraging him. He continued like that for a while, playing me like a fiddle, like he knew so well how to. Before I could get too lost in the sensation, he removed his fingers; lifting them up to his mouth to get a taste of me. 

My face heated and I swallowed hard, I always felt this strange mix of nervousness and arousal whenever he did that, but he always seemed to enjoy himself. With a pleased sound that resembled a growl, Arthur hooked his fingers in my jeans and pulled them down my legs along with my underwear, quickly realising he'd jumped the gun and pausing to remove my boots before undressing me completely. Once I was naked he leaned down to my body, pressing kisses to my breasts, the hollow beneath my rib cage, my navel. He seemed upset when moving further down had his butt poking out of the tent; there just wasn't enough room. 

“We ought'a treat ourselves to a night in a hotel at some point,” he said, kneeling between my legs as he parted them, hands caressing my thighs. “I wanna do everything to you.”

“Mm, Arthur,” I breathed, sitting up so I could reach the bulge in his pants. I stroked him through the thick denim, running my fingers along his length and feeling the outline of the head; his breath hitched when I touched him there. I unbuttoned his jeans, pushing my hand inside and wrapping my fingers around him, my strokes were dry and awkward in the confines of his clothes but he still rocked into them with a deep groan. 

He pushed his pants down to his thighs, exposing his cock fully before stroking my hair. I tilted my head down and licked my palm as daintily as I could before touching him again. In our position, his cock was too low for me to reach with my mouth so instead I kept my kisses confined to his torso, peppering his chest and abs with them as my slick hand worked him. 

“That's nice…” he whispered, hips finding a gentle rhythm with my hand. “I really needed this,” he admitted.

“Me too,” I agreed, my lips ghosting over his nipple before my tongue poked out to flick it. Arthur groaned and stilled my hand, easing me off of him and pushing me to my back. He was breathing heavily now and he pulled off his boots and kicked his legs free of his pants with a sense of urgency. He descended upon me, holding his weight above me but our bodies were flush. He kissed me, his tongue dancing into my mouth as his hips ground down, his cock sliding between my legs against my slick core. We moaned into each other and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, pinning him to me. 

Arthur pulled back just enough to look into my eyes and with a careful motion of his hips, he entered me. Our breaths escaped us and it was almost like a sigh of relief as he filled me up. 

“God, I love you,” he sighed, kissing my temple a number of times. 

“Mmm, say that again.”

“I love you. I really do.”

“I love you too, Arthur,” my voice wavered as he pulled back and thrust back in, grunting into my ear. He pressed his face into my neck, kissing me and huffing heavy breaths there as he thrust, soon finding a rhythm and a pace that had me clinging to him. He was so close, pressed so firm against my chest I felt every breath, every moan vibrate through me, his hand cupped the back of my head, protecting it from the hard ground. He surrounded me in every way, filling all of my senses. 

My every inhale overwhelmed me with his scent; fresh clean sweat. Smoke and fire. A hint of something metallic – probably blood from when he'd effortlessly hoisted a buck over his shoulder – and the distant smell of soap from his last bath. He smelled very much like the man I knew him to be. Hard working. Strong. Gentle.

My ears, my right one so close to his mouth, heard every sharp exhale, all of his grunts of exertion and groans of pleasure. The wet smack of his lips as he kissed me now and then right below my ear. The slap of his skin against mine as he moved quicker, chasing both of our releases. 

His shoulder was close to my face and I kissed him there, tasting saltiness on my lips from perspiration. I decided to all out lick him, not caring how improper that might be; his resulting growl of indulgence told me he didn't either. 

My eyes traced the curve of his spine, the contours of his muscles, each scratch and dent of every scar that mottled his back. My hands traced them too, feeling the transition from smooth to rough as they passed wounds from the past. All of my senses. Everything completely filled with him. I tracked my short nails lightly over his back and he moaned, moving to press his forehead against mine. 

His proximity meant his body rubbed my clit with every thrust, it all felt so wet and hot and sensitive between my legs and Arthur was working me close. I realised I'd scratched him a little too hard and would've apologised if he didn't seem so damn pleased about it, rolling his head up to the heavens and howling in pleasure. 

“That's my girl, leave your mark,” he praised. 

It wouldn't be the first time I'd done so. I remembered before the camp knew about us, overhearing Arthur being ribbed by some of the guys when he'd been shirtless, washing O'Driscoll blood from himself. They thought he'd been seeing escorts. He'd simply chuckled, not trying to deny it if only to protect my honour; that was probably about the time I realised how hard I'd fallen for him.

“Oh, I'm close!” I sang out, fingers pressing into the muscle of his back, nails leaving crescents. Arthur growled in satisfaction, upping his pace just a touch more. I cried out and tossed my head back; would've cracked my skull probably, if his hand wasn't there. 

“Come on, sweetheart, let me hear you,” he said, his face hovering inches from mine so those alluring blue eyes were all I could see, hardened with a tinge of lustful devilishness when they were usually so soft when directed at me. I was teetering, the crest of my climax creeping up and stealing my coherent thought. 

“Oh god, Arthur!” I yelled, vision going white as my pleasure peaked, throbbing, pulsating, making me pant and wail in a way I definitely couldn't get away with at the camp. 

“Jesus, that's it. That's my good girl,” he was speaking through clenched teeth, rough slams of his hips turning jerky, losing rhythm. With a strangled cry of pleasure, he pulled out of me, continuing the motion of his hips to grind his cock against the space just above my pussy. He came over my belly with a release of tension, jaw going lax and his throat letting slip glorious, indulgent sounds. 

Sometimes, at the height of it all, I wished he'd finish inside me. He never did though, always keeping his head about him when I simply couldn't. We did not need any surprises, and anyway; feeling hot, wet stripes being spilled across my belly gave me a thrill all of its own. 

I cupped Arthur's face, stroking moist strands of hair from his eyes. Those eyes, they'd stared up to the heavens as he came, now they were coming back to me. His breath puffed over my lips and I kissed the corner of his mouth, wanting more than anything to give him a proper kiss but knowing he needed to catch his breath more than I did. He'd been doing all the work, after all. 

He exhaled loudly, rolling over to one side and landing next to me with a thump that probably smarted a little, given the hardness of the ground. He didn't complain though, draping his hand over my front, momentarily forgetting what he'd just put there. He cursed, sitting up and looking around for something to clean his outstretched, cum-smeared hand. I giggled and he looked at me with an amused smirk. 

“You laughin’ at me?” 

I sat up and pulled a clean handkerchief out of the pocket of my jeans and pressed it into his dirty palm. “I'm not laughing at you, I just think you’re cute.” 

“Cute?” This both surprised and amused him. I leaned back, folding my arms behind my head. 

“Yeah, cute,” I grinned. Arthur cleaned up his hand, then did the same to my front before leaning over me. 

“I suppose you think grizzly bears are cute, too.”

“Sometimes,” I shrugged, my eyes on him as he came closer. He pinched my chin between his thumb and forefinger, pressing his lips to mine in a languid, tender kiss. When he broke it he sighed softly, looking down at my mouth with lingering desire. 

“We should probably get back to camp, get some proper rest,” he said, though he didn't sound all too enthusiastic. He had a point though, our bedding was a lot more comfortable there, and there'd probably be some food left in Pearson's bubbling cauldron. As much as I'd have loved to stay out there alone with Arthur, my stomach had other ideas, and I could've done with a good night's sleep. 

“You're right,” I agreed begrudgingly. 

I sat up and stretched before redressing – plucking Arthur's hat up and placing it on my own head – feeling thoroughly relaxed and loose in the afterglow. Arthur joined me in dressing and I watched with a hint of sadness to see that body of his covered up again. Oh well, I thought, he looked just as good in those fitted jeans and the shirt with the top buttons left open. He fastened up his suspenders then crawled out of the tent, reaching in to help me up once he was out. I helped him take down our little campsite and we packed our things on our horses. Before we left, Arthur glanced around, turning in a circle with a puzzled frown on his face. I smirked. 

Arthur looked up at me, not registering a single thing out of place before asking; “You seen my hat?” 

It took three seconds of silence for him to finally realise and with an amused shake of his head and a sigh he snatched the thing off my head. 

“And Dutch reckons you ain't cut out for robbin',” he playfully scolded, reaching to give my ass a pat as I turned with a laugh, heading for my horse. 

“Dutch reckons a lot of things,” I said as I climbed onto my horse.

“He's gonna reckon we've abandoned him if we don't get back, go on. Lead the way,” Arthur mounted his own horse and followed along behind me. 

“I'd challenge you to a race but I know you'd only be embarrassed when I beat you.” 

“I'm sure you'd love to try,” he laughed, and I looked over my shoulder at him. “But you're forgetting about that deer on your horse, you don't wanna lose that.” 

“Oh, sure. It's about the deer.” I made a show of rolling my eyes as I turned my back on him again. “It’s okay. Maybe next time, unless you think of another excuse.” 

“Oh, behave yourself, woman.”


End file.
